


Time and Space Man

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/M, Grief, Memories, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time, some place, there’s a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Space Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valhalla37](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=valhalla37).



> For valhalla37, for the prompt Daniel and _heartache_.

Some time, some place, there’s a girl whose red curls reflect the light when she smiles. It scatters quite right.

She smiles at him. His confusion, the way he whispers _Charlotte_ in a hoarse and awkward voice.

She laughs – at him, at the world that’s hers for the taking – but the sound of it, faraway, is drowned by the wind. Escapes him, because it’s not 2004. They’re not on an island. She’s not with him – just an image in his dream.

Seventy-seven, the sun goes down and Daniel counts the ticks to midnight.

Thirty years early, thirty years too late.


End file.
